Diesel
Diesel *'Position': Shunting Engine *'Age': Fifty nine *'Status': Operational Diesel is the Class 08 loco who works in the yard of the North West Railway. Bio Diesel was sent on loan from British Railways to the Island of Sodor in 1957 to help the Fat Controller. Unfortunately, he couldn't handle the Troublesome Trucks and was sent packing after he made offensive nicknames at Henry, Old Square Wheels, James, Rusty Red Scrap Iron, and Gordon, Galloping Sausage, by talking to the trucks and Duck as the prime suspect behind it. He was first seen at the end of Limits, where he arrived at the sheds to replace Donald. The other engines knew this wasn't going be good, and it wasn't. In Tolerance, he didn't get Douglas ready with his passenger coaches by blocking them with trucks early next morning. The same night he used some trucks to block James and Henry out of the sheds but with The Fat Controller sending him packing, he removed the trucks before going home and in a disgraceful moment of truth. Diesel arrived to do the project of the Arlesdale Railway, but left him derailed by the trucks near a steep cliff. He later worked on Thomas' Branch Line since the two tank engines fell out with each other and sent Diesel off it before he met The Fat Controller again. He rescued Gordon with the Yuletide Express later on and escaped to the North West Railway despite one of his brothers being scrapped in 1967. The locomotive appeared in many episodes including his story in 1957 named Bad Apple and in Worked Out which he took industrial action being overworked since hearing about a similar story from Henry about the big engines going on strike more than thirty years ago. Diesel spoke to James at both Knapford Harbor and at Knapford Sheds in the episode, Fame & Misfortune. The harbor is also where he spoke to Barry who then started a fight with him over his brothers' withdrawn from service in 1965, while Diesel's brothers were withdrawn in 1967. Iris did speak to him about a long forgotten memory where Diesel made his biggest mistake yet by making nasty nicknames on Henry, Gordon and James while blaming this on Duck as the Troublesome Trucks were laughing loudly in Knapford Yards. In Taking Care of Christmas, Diesel told Iris about her new "back door" plan when the "front door" out of The Container Yard was blocked by a derailed Patrick and his train of shipping containers left out on The Main Line by accident. Voice Actors * WildNorWester Appearances Episodes * Season 1 - Limits and Tolerance * Season 2 - Little Engines, Old Tricks, Diesels and Dukes and Galloping Sausage * Season 3 - Search Engines, Bluebells & Batsmen, First Impressions, Gordon's Promise, Shakedown, Escape (cameo), Bad Water (cameo), Suspicions, Henry Sees Red and Christmas Delivery (cameo) * Season 4 - Medivac (cameo), One Good Deed, Worked Out, Iron Hero (mentioned) and Post & Prejudice (mentioned) * Barry the Rescue Engine - The Lucky Ones (cameo) and A Troubled Engine * Season 5 - Doubts (cameo), Expectations (mentioned), Darkest Hour (cameo) and Desperate Times (cameo) * Season 1 STMY - A Change of Scene (mentioned), Tornado (cameo), Fame & Misfortune, Separation Anxiety (does not speak), Last Laugh and Taking Care of Christmas Specials * Bad Apple * Winds of Change Books * Locomotives & Legends Trivia * In The Early Years, Diesel's old Sodor Island 3D made for TRS2006 was used, as it was the best model available. For The Modern Years, WildNorWester created a brand-new model from scratch that is to the correct scale of a Class 08 and has a much friendlier looking face fitting his new personality. WildNorWester gave Diesel a new paint scheme of BR Green with Yellow Lining, which is basically the standard NWR diesel scheme carried by all diesels, minus Daisy, BoCo, and Mavis, but decided to keep it as black after vehement criticism. Gallery File:Diesel.png File:DieselPortrait.png Limits18.png Limits19.png Tolerance1.png Tolerance4.png Tolerance16.png Tolerance17.png Tolerance18.png Tolerance21.png Tolerance22.png Tolerance24.png Tolerance25.png Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Diesels Category:Antagonists